Bermuda (HanMei Fanfic)
by Cerealmilk.and
Summary: A simple school AU with overwatch characters that follows the relationship of Hanzo and Mei. Its an underrated ship so I wanna add to it.
1. chapter 1

Mei Ling Zhou, a third-year student at Bermuda University, lazily tapped snowball, her small robotic friend to turn off the alarm she set on it. She was ensconced in her blankets ready to fall back into her deep sleep until snowball splasher her with a mist of cold ice water. Although she was upset she thanked it for the gesture and tiredly crawled out of bed. Her hair was an absolute mess and her glasses were dirty from the all-nighter she pulled with her dorm mates. Angela and Lena were some of her closest friends and luckily her roommates as well. They helped each other study from time even though they aspired to be different things. Angela a pediatrician and Lena, an animator. She cleaned off her glasses and histrionically dragged her body towards the washroom. " ** _UUUuuuggghhh_** …SNowBALl I don't want to go to class". The adorable robot nudged her cheeks, squishing them in hopes of making her move faster. To no avail, she continued to slowly shuffle towards the showers and prepped to wash up. She stepped in and closed the glass doors, turned on the water and let a cold stream wake her up. She was used to the freezing temperatures and thought of the climate as comforting instead of alarming and uncomfortable. She wrapped her towel around her body and left the bathroom refreshed. She sat on her bed and began drying her hair. Her towel dropped from her body exposing her curves to the emptiness of her room. Just then she heard a familiar voice from the other side of the door. "Hey love didn't mean to disturb ya, but if you're not ready in the next 15 minutes, we'll be late." Lena's time warning sped up Mei's process. She threw on some underwear and sweatpants along with an oversized sweater. She quickly put her hair in a top knot and fixed her glasses on her face. She threw her makeup pouch into her shoulder bag and stuffed the lingering books and papers scattered around the room into the bag. The door creaked open to reveal a concerned Angela with a plate of puff pastries slathered with honey. "Dear are you ok? I'm so sorry if the study session was overwhelming. I made breakfast but it's not as hot as it was earlier, you still want it?" Mei's head snapped as she saw the food. It was still warm and the sweet smell of fresh honey filled the room. She powered down snowball and pushed him into the bag. Snatching the pastry off the plate, she thanked Angela and hurried her out of the room.

"Xiè xiè! Now let's get going we're gonna be late." She looked confused. " What do you mean? We still have 30 minutes until class starts…"

Lena's giggles could be heard from Mei's room. "It's the only way she'd hurry up."

A smirk grew on Angela's face as she made her way back to the kitchen area to turn off the lights and handed Mei a napkin to hold her treat. "Well, I guess you could eat on the way out. We'll stop by the cafe too since we have all this time."The trio nodded in agreement and turned off the rest of the appliances in the house. Mei locked the door behind her and walked with the two as she fiddled with snowballs power button.

They made their way down the silent hallway, keeping their conversation to a whisper to avoid any confrontation with any other sleeping students. "So Lena, why'd you want us up at this ungodly hour?" Mei and Angela waited for a response but instead, we're startled by a familiar voice as they exited the dorms. "GIRLS! I haven't seen you in a while!" Lucio was waiting outside arms wide open to catch his sweetheart. He was one of the music majors attending Bermuda as well as Lena's boyfriend. They often spent time on the weekends listening to artist recommendations and sketching their thoughts. Although he majored in music, he loved to draw in his free time. Lena greeted him with a giant squeeze while the others waved from a distance.

"I didn't want to leave alone and make us look suspicious. I'm taking you with me too Angie!" Angela was once again in a state of confusion as Lena grabbed her hand and ran off with Lucio following suit.

Mei was furious. She rushed out of the house with wet hair and a half-filled stomach to ultimately be left by her friend, her crush, and their love doctor. She angrily bit into the treat and mumbled in her native language so no one knew of the horrible things she thought when she was angry. She walked down the path of the campus, making her way to the cafe. She slowly cooled down while eating and talking with Snowball. Just like the dorms, outside was quiet. So silent that you could hear the rustling leaves from chipmunks scampering and the few chirps of birds. Her footsteps on the cobblestone trail were the loudest of the noises heard. That and the bell that would ring from time to time of the opening café doors. This is the time teachers would make their way from the building to grab a quick drink before starting the day with restless students and endless paperwork. She threw the napkin into the nearest trash bin and took a seat on a nearby bench. The cool breeze hit her face, soothing her body and clearing her thoughts. She was no longer upset with her friends (even though she has all the right to be) and had entered a tranquil state, with Snowball between her hands. She caressed the robot as it beeped and hummed back to her. For the first time in a while, she felt calm and stress-free. Until she heard another familiar voice…

(This is chapter 1 of this fic. I'm probably gonna post the rest on since I just made an account for just entering the Overwatch community. I'm writing this mainly cause there isn't enough Hanmei out there. I'll probably write some fluffy/smutty one-shots later but for now, this is what's going on. If you have any ideas feel free to share. BTW this is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism is HIGHLY appreciated)


	2. Chapter 2

A husky western voice called out the girl's name and another tall figure shadowed him. They had broken the silence but they were people she was happy to see so she let it slide. "Mei, how ya doin'?" Jesse was another one of her close friends. They, along with Hanzo, had met at a STEAM summer program. "Not in the best mood to be honest. Lena left me for Lucio, took Angela with her, and even woke me up at such an unreasonable time..." He put out a hand and helped Mei from the bench, Snowball hovering beside her. "I'll gladly give her a piece of my mind if you know what I mean," and of course she did. Jesse was quick to resort to violence if his friends were unhappy, especially someone as kind-hearted as Mei. No matter how much she wanted to slap them for abandoning her she refrained from giving him the go ahead.

"No Jesse, I don't want to involve you in this." "She isn't usually one to resort to violence anyways," Hanzo chimed in, throwing his arm around her shoulder. The weight of his muscles caught her off guard causing her to yelp in response to the sudden change.

The men chuckled at her adorable noise and started walking down the rest of the silent path. "Did you eat anything or did they rush you out on an empty stomach?" Hanzo concerningly asked. Even though she had eaten some of what Angela had baked for breakfast, she wished she had grabbed more off the plate. "We were headed to the cafe, wanna tag along?" Jesse added. There couldn't have been a better situation to be in. Her face lit up as she excitedly responded to the offer.

"I was on my way there anyways!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know?! You were sitting on the bench like you had nothing better to do..."

Jesse punched her in the side accidentally hitting one of the lumps on her chest. She squealed in reply to the gesture while her face turned a tomato red. "Christ, sorry Mei...I didn't mean to…" She cut him off as quickly as possible not wanting to bring up what just happened. She acknowledged his apology and continued to walk. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her sweatpants and continued the trip in silence. She wasn't upset with Jesse. Her height might have thrown off his aim, rather she was upset with herself. The punch made her realize that she forgot to put on a bra before she left the house. The more the realization brewed in her head the more self-conscious she became. Her face became even more tinted and she politely asked Hanzo to remove his hand due to its close proximity with her chest. A wave of silence washed over the group. Once again, the only noises heard were the faint chirps of birds, the café bell and the steps of small animals as well as their own. Jesse was still embarrassed and apologetic while Mei continued to walk with her head down in shame. She couldn't believe how oblivious she was.

The tension between them was thick until Snowball decided to cut through it. He sprayed the three with a mist of cool water, giving them something to avert their attention from. Mei had completely forgotten that she powered Snowball back up and tried to catch him to prevent any other mischievous actions. Her fruitless attempts to tame it caused the group to chuckle. They soon started to talk about Snowball and how it came about, extinguishing the silence further. It was one of the group projects from the STEAM program, but since Mei originally had the idea and came up with the design, she kept it. "That thing really is like a child," Hanzo said to Mei as it hovered over his shoulder. "Wonder where it got it from", Jesse teased. The two stared at Mei once again. "Why are you looking at me?!" She glared at Hanzo who in response, intensified his stare. Her blush was evident but tried her hardest to not break eye contact. It was really hard to not break out into a completely red face again and she was very close to doing so, but before she embarrassed herself for the second time Jesse did it for her and interrupted their staring contest. "If you guys are gonna flirt, can ya leave me and Snowball out of it?" Jesse knew that Mei liked Hanzo and Hanzo did too, she just wasn't ready to admit it. The blush deepened its color when Hanzo decided to poke fun at her too. "Maybe we should leave them and allow more time for ourselves." She was speechless. Her face went from a soft blush to a beet red. "āi yā! Stop Hanzo!" She was mildly angry but knew they were joking…or at least she thought so. They clowned around some more as they approached the café. Mei could make out a familiar figure through the window. Angela sat at a table alone, drawing out shapes with her finger on the wooden table.

The bell for the café doors chimed as Mei walked in and took a seat in front of Angela. Hanzo followed while Jesse got on line to order drinks and something for Mei to munch on. "So, love doctor, what did you prescribe the couple?" Mei said jokingly. Angela sighed, exhaustion present on her face and in her response as she tried to match Mei's energy. "30 CCs of 'for the love of god end this', but Lena still has hope for their relationship so she declined my suggestion. I'm so sorry I left you, Mei. I hope you can forgive me." Mei felt guilty for being angry after hearing her apologize and obviously accepted. Hanzo tried to lighten up the mood by asking for advice of his own. "So 'love doctor', what would you prescribe a patient who's too afraid to share their feelings?" Angela giggled. She knew he was talking about Mei so she played along. "I'd have to run some tests to make sure she feels that way first." She stared at Mei while giving her "expert" advice and received a slap on the shoulder. Jesse returned with four drinks and a toasted Danish pastry for Mei as he found a seat and sat with the group. "Want me to deal with the hostile patient?" Jesse whispered soft enough to not be heard by the rest of the café but loud enough for Mei and Hanzo to get a kick out of. "It would be greatly appreciated!" Angela said, continuing to wring the gag dry. They grabbed their drinks and continued to talk cracking jokes every now and then, while Mei gazed at Hanzo every so often. There was something she couldn't resist about him and she couldn't put her finger on it. She didn't know if it was the way his updo showed off his jawline, or if it was the way he was able to switch between Japanese and English so fluently, or if it was the way his deep voice sent chills down her spine, but she knew there was something so special about him that made her go crazy. She contemplated as she caressed Snowball despite the fact that they continued their conversation.

She snapped out of her trance, however, when she heard the first bell ring signaling that classes were about to begin. It also was a reminder that for the next five hours they'd rarely see each other. "Well, I'll see ya around," Jesse exclaimed as he got up and prepared leave, but not before getting a peck on the cheek from Angela, brightening his day a little more. Angela soon followed leaving Hanzo and Mei to walk to their classes. Hanzo gathered his things and left the café as Mei powered down Snowball and got ready to leave as well. There was one ring of the café bell, then another. Mei ran after her friend trying her best to catch up to him and eventually hugged him from behind. He froze. The feeling of her arms wrapped around him made Hanzo want to kiss her right there, but unlike Lena, he decided to take Angela's advice and wait for Mei to be certain that she liked him before he made any moves on her. All he could do was enjoy moments like this until she was ready. She ran off while waving good-bye completely forgetting about her missing bra…

(CHAPTER 2 is done! Two nights in a row of writing. Hopefully, I'll finish this before summer is over, or it'll never get done. THANKS FOR READING UWU)


	3. Chapter 3

Mei took her seat in the lecture hall as she waited for her teacher, Winston, to begin his speech. He often favored her and would talk to Mei after classes about recent discoveries and articles. She enjoyed his lectures and anytime she entered the spacious hall, she was usually excited to hear his teachings, but today was different. Today her head was filled with Hanzo. While Winston spoke, she doodled in her book. Cute drawings of her crush, her friends, and herself in colorful ink filled her book instead of the usually organized notes. Thoughts of Hanzo still clouded her head. She loved the way his hands traveled down her body and how he squeezed her tightly while embracing her. She felt safe with him, but did he feel the same way…?

 ** _I wonder if he didn't like the hug…? Or did he? Did I make him feel uncomfortable? He didn't really know where to put his hands…nor did I…What if I did something wrong?_**

She felt bad for hugging him. She felt a need to apologize for inconveniencing him. She felt REALLY bad for hugging him while not properly dressed.

 ** _What if I made him late for class? Or what if he felt weird that I was braless? What if…_**

The "what ifs" continued to crowd her head. She felt hot and dizzy. The adorable doodles turned into scribbles. A unceasing scratch covered the page as her blue pen slowly ran out of ink. Before she scratched through the paper, Fareeha tapped Mei on the shoulder. "You don't look so great Mei." She was far from great. She felt like all her doubts and worries would eat her alive right then and there. Some would watch and laugh while others would sit and stare while her qualms devoured her. Before her fears turned into a reality, the bell rang signaling the end of class. She thanked Fareeha for her concerns and swiftly gathered her books and papers. She avoided her professor, worried that he'd sense something wrong with her, and hurried from the class. Much of her energy was used escaping, so she slowly walked to her swimming classes. As usual, she was late but this time she didn't have a note from Winston excusing her tardiness. She crept into the girl's locker room hoping that no one was there and got undressed. She wasn't usually excited about this type of thing, but she expected that it would take her mind off Hanzo. She rinsed off in the showers and looked for her locker that held her swim gear.

Hanzo was on his way to his archery class after his swim session had ended. He headed towards the boy's locker room to change until one of his closest friends bugged him. She ran out of the pool sopping wet begging him to run inside to grab her misplaced towel. "But I'm not allowed in there, you know that already. Why don't you ask someone else to do it?!" His response received a pout in return as well as even more nagging and whining. "The place is empty anyway. Please oppa?" He reluctantly accepted her request and made his way over to the girl's locker room, looking out for any staff that would scold him for his misbehavior. He quietly made his way into the room making sure to not leave any traces of him being there. He locked all the doors he opened and turned the lights off after he was done with each area. To his surprise, however, the main light was still on. He walked over to her locker and took the towel. He made sure to close it back and lock it properly. His mission was a success and he was ready to leave the lockers until someone he recognized passed by.

Mei was already late but a situation like this made her rethink even showing up to any of her other classes. Hanzo felt the same way. The two froze and stared at each other in silence. Mei had no idea what to do, but Hanzo quickly began eyeing her down. He traced her shape, imagining what she looked like without the school wear. He walked closer, ready to risk it all. He couldn't resist her. Mei noticed his movements and stood in place, staring at him as he approached her. Her head told her to make a run for it. The doors were right there. She could easily walk towards the lights and exit to the pool, but a small part of her told her to stay. It wanted to find out what would happen if she let him do what he wanted. Although this part of her was small it was powerful and in control. Just moments ago, she was terrified to look him in the eye and now she was face to face with him in an empty locker room. He softly cupped her cheek and leaned in. Mei closed her eyes. The beginning of the end was in front of her. She felt his breath on her face and it made her tremble. She parted her lips giving him permission to go further but the moment she was anticipating didn't last long. It didn't even happen. He navigated his way to her ear and huskily whispered something she wasn't expecting. "I like you" escaped his lips and he headed towards the door, flicked off the lights and gave the towel to his friend. The darkness consumed her. She collected her thoughts

 _ **What just happened…?**_

She was puzzled. Moments after Mei left the locker room she dived into the pool. Even though the water was cool she was on fire. The locker room was now a sacred place and the words "I like you" echoed in her head as she swam across the pool.


End file.
